


Sleeping With a Friend

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Category: Scream Queens (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4856411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I wish happened between Boone and Chad after the "don't touch my wiener" talk in Hell Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope I tagged this properly for the AO3 wranglers since I couldn't find anything for this fandom or these characters in the system yet! This is just shameless smut and an excuse to basically write Nick Jonas as the cockslut of our dreams. General warning for very, very slight dom/sub undertones and unegotiated face fucking I guess?

          Once the squeaking of that damned frog finally stops, Chad figures Boone has finally went to sleep. Sensing he no longer has to worry, he lets his eyes fall shut, slowly drifting into sleep.

          He’s in the middle of a pretty great dream, some faceless girl giving him an amazing hand job, when he feels something pressing hard into his back. His unconscious mind tries to ignore it, but eventually it becomes too much, his eyes slowly blinking open.

          A small moan passes his lips as he realizes the dream was a bit more real than he’d thought, a warm, firm hand wrapped around him outside his boxers, stroking lazily. Forgetting the events of the night for a moment, he turns, cocking a smirk as he expects to find his sometimes girlfriend Chanel.

          Instead he finds a very asleep, very aroused Boone.

          "Bro!” Chad shouts, pushing Boone off the bed, the frog toy making a terrible noise as Boone lands on top of it.

          “Huh?” Boone asks groggily, fingers gripping the sheets to pull himself back up as he kneels on the floor.

          Chad gives him a stern look, making a frustrated noise as he looks down and sees the massive boner his fraternity selected little brother is sporting and realizing that was what had been poking him in his sleep. He’s almost glad for that boner though, or he might have come from Boone jerking him off in their sleep.

          “Boone, you promised you wouldn’t touch my wiener if I let you sleep in my bed!” he hisses, not wanting to get too loud, lest the other brothers hear.

          Boone looks confused, still barely awake as he glances at Chad’s prominent erection, then his own hand, tips of his fingers sticky with soaked through pre-cum. He takes a gulp, wondering if Chad is really going to let him have it this time.

          “I… I’m sorry Chad,” he says honestly, shaking the sleep from his eyes. “I was asleep; I didn’t even know I was doing it.”

          “Yeah, well look what you’ve done now Boone!” Chad huffs, hands making a clear v to his hard cock. “It wasn’t bad enough that Chanel goes and gives me blue balls for the past couple days, but now you have to do it to me too? Not cool bro.”

          From his place on the floor, Boone looks back at the one place he’s tried to train himself not to. To not stare at Chad’s other, not quite as large, endowment. Being told, no, ordered to look though? Well that’s something he’ll comply with readily. Not able to help himself, he licks his lips, eyes going dark and hooded, pupils dilating even more than the dark room requires.

          “I could help you,” Boone finds himself saying before he can think better of it, and he must still be partly asleep, brain not working at full steam to say that. He’s sure he’s going to be punched now, even if Chad says he understands about the gay thing. Except… Except Chad has this weird look in his eyes, almost like he’s considering it.

          “Help… How?” Chad asks, and Boone’s eyes shoot up, locking with his big bro’s.

          “I… I mean I could… I could help you, with that,” he says, eyes drawing back down to where Chad’s boxers are tented obscenely.

          Chad rolls his eyes, one hand moving down to stroke himself through the fabric. Boone makes a small, broken noise as he does it and Chad realizes that the kid can’t take his eyes off his cock. Testing it, he does it again, and this time Boone doesn’t even try to hide the moan that falls from his lips.

          His pretty pink lips that are quite like a girl’s, Chad’s tired, horny mind supplies.

          “So, how exactly would you help me Boone, tell me?” Chad asks, continuing to stroke himself, feeling yet another wet spot forming near his head.

          Boone’s face inches closer, eyes glued to that hand and what’s behind that thin piece of cotton fabric. “I could… I-I, I could give you a hand job?” Boone offers, looking up at Chad through his lashes. He’s hopeful, too hopeful he knows, and this is probably some cruel trick, but he will take this chance if it means he can have what he’s wanted for so long.

          Snorting, Chad pulls back, yawning. “That’s boring, I can give myself a hand job bro,” he laughs, scooting up the bed, one arm cradling his head as the other rests over his dick.

          The confidence Boone was building starts to crumble beneath him, but he’s so hard and he wants this so bad. His eyes are downcast before he looks up again, breath catching at the way Chad looks, so handsome and masculine. Biting his lips, he steadies himself to tell Chad he’d make the hand job good, but he doesn’t get a chance.

          Chad’s hands stops stroking himself, his eyes falling on Boone’s lips. “What about your mouth Boone? You have pretty lips, I bet they’d feel nice,” Chad says, and his thumb rubs over the head of his cock, can feel the pre-ejaculate oozing from his slit. His hand moves slowly, reaching out for Boone, thumb resting on the younger man’s lips, pressing, gently but insistent, until he opens for him.

          This is starting to go in a different direction than Boone had ever dreamed. The most he thought might ever happen was a drunken hand job, at best. But right now his best friend was pressing his thumb into his mouth and he could taste him on his tongue.

          Rolling his tongue, Boone swiped what little there was from Chad’s fingers, savoring the taste before sucking on the digit readily. He’d never actually sucked dick before, but he’d had his own sucked by a girl once and he’d been practicing.

          Boone wasn’t brave enough to buy a dildo, even if he kind of wanted one, so he’d made do with things he could find around the fraternity house. A hot dog, a cucumber, a particularly well-endowed banana.

          Apparently Chad liked what he was doing because his finger retreated, but then he was motioning for Boone to get back up on the bed.

          “Look, Chad isn’t gay, you got that?” Chad stated firmly, and Boone nodded. “However, my balls might fall off if I don’t get some relief and I know you’ve been dying to get your hands on my wiener since you were a pledge, so for one night only I’m going to make a little exception, alright Boone?”

          Boone nodded again, heart hammering in his chest, cock actually jumping a bit in his boxers at the thought that he was going to get to not only touch Chad, but suck him off.

          Chad’s fingers came up to rest on his cheek, almost tender, before pulling him closer roughly. “You don’t ever tell anyone Chad let you do this bro? You got that? One and done,” Chad told him in a harsh whisper. “And one more thing, I won’t be reciprocating, nor do I want you touching your wiener and then mine, so keep it in your pants.”

          His cock was weeping in his boxers, achingly hard, but there was no way Boone would pass this opportunity. He’d be set for spank bank material for years after tonight. “I understand Chad; no talking about it, one time only, don’t touch myself. Don’t worry, I promise I’ll be good for you, I promise.”

          “Now that’s what I like to hear little bro,” Chad smiled, leaning back, opening his legs wide, head resting on his headboard. “Well, what are you waiting for? Get these boxers off me and get to work!”

          Wasting no time to comply, Boone let his trembling hands press down on the v of Chad’s hips, warm, enticing skin distracting him for a moment.

          A hand hit his face, not hard, but enough to shake him from his reverie. “This isn’t a massage Boone, get on with it!” Chad spat, replacing his hand behind his neck.

          “Yes sir,” Boone said, and he wasn’t sure why he said it, maybe the physical pain mixed with the orders reminding him of being hazed, of the interminably long hell week where he’d had to pretend everything they did to him didn’t make him want to roll onto his belly and put himself on display for the other brothers.

          He’d had that particular fantasy many times, but it could never compare to this, to the real thing.

          His shaking fingers hooked underneath the waistband, taking his time, but not too much lest Chad get angry, to slide them down toned, hairy thighs, past sculpted calves and then off onto the floor between their beds.

          He’d known Chad wasn’t the biggest member of the fraternity, at least not here. In fact, if he was being honest his own cock was bigger, thicker and altogether prettier than Chad’s. That didn’t stop him from needing to wipe his mouth as he drooled a little just looking at it. Hard, leaking, and on display… Just for him.

          He spread his own legs a bit, balanced on his knees as he placed on hand on the bed, just past Chad’s well defined ass, to steady himself fully. Then he slowly took Chad in his hand, feeling the heat of it, the weight and texture, before giving him a few short strokes.

          “Any day now Boone,” Chad said, his eyes off to the side, no doubt trying to imagine this was someone else, maybe Chanel or one of the other sluts he’d banged this week, on their knees in front of him, about to take his cock into their mouth. But it wasn’t, it was him, it was Boone.

          Bowing his head, he let his tongue hang out, taking one slow lick over the head like the first try of an ice cream cone. Chad tasted amazing, sweet instead of bitter and he lapped at his slit again eagerly, receiving a hearty laugh from Chad.

          "Like the taste Boone?” he asked, and now he was looking down at him, focusing on him.

          “Y-yes sir,” Boone answered, taking another lick of the man and wondering why he tasted better than Boone’s own.

          “Guess Chanel wasn’t lying when she said I should drink all that pineapple juice,” he smirked

          “You taste amazing Chad,” Boone told him honestly.

          “Stick with Sir Boone; I was growing to like that. And I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself, but I am not, so get to it.”

          Boone threw himself into his work then, going back down and taking Chad’s cock into his mouth, sucking on the head how he knew he liked. Soon enough Chad was moaning, so he knew Chad must like that as well. He kept that up for a while, tongue working the sensitive bundle of nerves beneath the other man’s head before getting eager and taking more.

          His head bobbed lower and lower until he felt Chad’s cock press at the back of his throat and he gagged, pulling off and choking.

          Beating his chest a bit, he regained his breathe, looking back to see Chad giving him a dirty look. “Sorry sir, I… I’ve actually never done this?”

          “You mean I’m some kind of test drive cock?” Chad asked, a bit affronted.

          “Well I have tried to practice… Sir.”

          “Oh really? Well I think you need more practice Boone,” Chad stated simply fingers gripping the back of his hair and pulling him down to his crotch once more.

          Boone sucked him down again, this time taking him back to his throat again, eyes watering a bit, trying to suppress his gag reflex. Suddenly Boone was very glad Chad wasn’t as well-endowed as his trust fund. Eventually Chad let him up for air, before pushing him back down. The pattern repeated over and over again, and still Boone did nothing but leak in his boxers, unbearably hard and turned on by this sudden turn of events.

          After a while Chad’s hand no longer held him down and Boone was bobbing up and down like a natural. He wasn’t exactly deep-throating the cock, but it was good enough to please Chad, and that was all he wanted.

          The man tasted divine, hard and hot on his tongue, leaking right into his mouth and causing saliva to form a string from his lips to the tip of Chad’s cock when he pulled off. He looked at Chad with a small, dopey smile on his face, lips red and swollen, eyes a bit watery and looking fucked out already.

          Chad was touching his lips again, finger brushing over them slowly, collecting stray spit and pre-cum and smearing it, coating them entirely. “You have such pretty lips, made to suck cock Boone,” Chad said, and his voice was deep and sex infused. “Reminds me of Dorothy Pembrose from last year, remember her?” he asked, and Boone’s eyes turned dark, head dropping down to suck harder, using his tongue and hollowing his cheeks.

          “Oh fuck!” Chad cried out, fingers gripping Boone’s hair and holding on as Boone went to town on his cock. He wasn’t going to settle for just reminding Chad of some girl, even if this was a one-time thing, even if he never got to touch Chad again, he wanted his lips to be the one Chad compared his next girl to. His mouth to be the one that made him cum like no other girl ever could or would. It was maybe a bit selfish, crazy even, but if this was all he got of Chad then he was going to make sure Chad never forgot the way Boone’s mouth felt on him, because he sure as fuck wasn’t going to forget the way Chad’s cock felt inside him.

          He moaned at that thought, almost wishing he was brave enough to ask Chad to fuck him. Just the thought alone made his hole contract, a long, muffled moan escaping his lips around the cock shoved down his throat.

          The vibrations must have sent Chad nearly over the edge because his hand squeezed in Boone’s hair, “hold up bro, I’m gonna’ come if you keep up!”

          Backing off a bit, Boone made sure to keep concentrating on the head, but alternated bobbing with long licks up and down and stroking the base of Chad’s cock. TI must have worked, because when he opened his eyes Chad had sunk back into the bedframe, less coiled tension and more blissful pleasure.

          Taking a chance, he reached down, fondling Chad’s balls, rolling them between his fingers and, when he heard appreciative little moans coming from above him, tugging them lightly. “Fuck, I love when my balls are played with, girls always forget them,” Chad sighed dreamily, and Boone smiled around the cock in his mouth.

          The tense fingers of Chad’s hand had uncoiled now, carding slowly through his hair, lightly scratching at his scalp every so often and causing little mewls of pleasure to rumble in Boone’s chest.

          Even though he hadn’t touched himself the entire time, he could feel his entire front of his boxers where they were soaked through. There was little friction for him, but with the high he was on he felt like he might cum without even touching himself.

          Boone wasn’t sure how long he’d been sucking Chad’s cock, but he was having the time of his life, even if his jaw was starting to cramp and his wrist ached. He didn’t have to worry for too long though as Chad’s pants began to get louder and more frequent and he knew the man was close.

          The gentle hand in his hair became two rough ones, pulling him down onto Chad’s cock over and over again, the man’s hips snapping up to fuck his mouth hard and fast. Distracted, Boone let his hands slip, gripping Chad’s ass as he felt his throat pounded by the other man. How he wished that Chad was thinking of him and not some random girl as he skull fucked him.

          This was the hottest thing he’d ever experienced and he felt his cock throbbing in his boxers while Chad used his mouth for his own pleasure.

          Finally he felt Chad pull him down as far as he could go, lips kissing Chad’s abdomen, chin nestled in his balls as his pubes tickled Boone’s nose. Chad came with a shout of “BOONE!” down his throat and hearing that, knowing that Chad had been thinking of him as he orgasmed sent Boone over the edge untouched.

          Whimpering from his own orgasm and trying to swallow the cum that blasted his throat, Boone slowly let Chad’s cock slip form his mouth as it softened. Those same fingers were still in his hair, gently carding through it, and he collapsed forward, head resting on Chad’s thigh.

          They laid like that for a few minutes, both boys catching their breath, before Chad groaned and nudged Boone.

          “Come on, get up man, my cum’s dribbling out of your mouth back onto my balls,” he sighed, but he seemed happy still, playful.

          “Sorry,” Boone mumbled, voice a bit slurred and throat raw. He’d never really had sex until now he realized, and the thought that Chad, his best friend, his big brother in the fraternity, would always be his first brought a small, pleased smile to his face.

          Sitting up, he looked down at himself, seeing the remains of his own orgasm over his thigh and a bit of the sheets he worried for a moment before he felt Chad’s fingers at the bottom of his shirt. The man tugged and he let him slide it off, wondering what was going on before he watched Chad wipe himself down then toss the shirt back to him.

          “Clean yourself off, and tomorrow you can do my sheets since you spooged all over them,” he teased.

          “Ok, Chad,” Boone said, and he felt a blush creeping into his cheeks. “And thank you…”

          “What are best friends for? Now get those jizz stained boxers off and lay down, I have to get up early tomorrow for brunch with the student government chair,” Chad said, yawning.

          Boone stripped out of his soiled clothes and lay back down, feeling somehow more exposed now that they were both naked in the same bed, even though he’d just let his best friend fuck his mouth until he swallowed his load.

          He rolled to his side, away from Chad in case he got another boner, but then he felt Chad’s arm slung over his body, sending shivers all along their points of contact. He wasn’t sure what was going on as Chad shifted closer, pressing his front to Boone’s back, until he heard a faint ribbit sound.

          “I know you can’t sleep without the frog,” Chad said, and his voice sounded groggy, but still fond in a way Boone rarely heard.

          “Y-yeah,” he said, glad that he was turned so his blush wasn’t noticeable. He’s expected Chad’s arm to drop away after handing him the toy, which he now held tightly to his chest, but it didn’t.

          Chad pulled him a bit closer, pressing a lazy kiss between his shoulder blades.

          “Night Boone,” Chad whispered into his skin.

          “Night Chad,” he answered, feeling warm and safe and sated before finally drifting off to a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks to all my Wonderful Readers for the comments, kudos and subs!
> 
> I hope you enjoy my foray into this new fandom, I couldn't resist. I've fallen in love with my gay douche baby Boone.


End file.
